The Egyptian King
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: When Jane and Benjamin find they are on the same university course, they can't help but fall for each other. But she doesn't realize just what she is letting herself in for. Can he overcome his jealousy towards her friendship with Demetri and how will Jane react about who Benjamin really is and will she fight for the man she loves or let him go for good. Rated M Language/Few Lemons
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

As I scooped my long blonde locks up into my hand, before picking up the hair scrunchy from the side of the sink and wrapping it around the bundle of hair, pulling my hair into a tight ponytail, I puffed out my cheeks, as I looked into the mirror. Letting out a disgruntled sigh.

Today was my first day at University at Cambridge. I grew up in Hackney, in London and came from a well off family. My father is a top human rights barrister and my mother is a top defence attorney. So it was not a surprise to anyone that myself and my twin brother, Alec, were both studying something within the political sectors.

I was going to be studying World Politics and Law, hoping to be a defence attorney like my mother. Alec on the other hand was going out for world domination, but had to settle for Architecture and World History instead. He was always a good artist growing up, so it was a good field and option for him, to curb his dominating dreams anyway for now. He wanted to be a politician

Shaking my head at my own reflection in the mirror, I wasn't even ready for today. I was setting myself up for failure as I didn't understand a thing that was written out on the curriculum. Turning now and heading out of the bathroom. I could hear Alec and Demetri having a political debate over breakfast cereals. Rolling my eyes as I listened to them, you would think the world was ending. I headed down the stairs now to join them.

Alec and myself had grown up with Demetri. His father worked with ours in the same law firm. But Demetri was taking the same subjects as Alec. Thick as thieves the pair of them. But since we all decided to live off of the Cambridge campus. We got a three bedroom house within a mile of the campus itself. So sharing with two boys, wasn't ideal, but it would do. I had already laid down the ground rules that I wasn't their mother and wouldn't be clearing up after them.

'And the female twin arises at last' Demetri tilted his head back to look at me as I stepped into the kitchen. His short mousy blonde hair was spiked up and he was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt, that had the top buttons undone. Demetri was of Greek origins, and had an olive tint to his skin, but he had radiant ice blue eyes to compliment his skin tone.

'Morning Dem' forcing a smile as I sat down beside him, as Alec quirked a brow at me from the other side of the table. He was also dressed smartly for his first day at University. Where I had opted for stone wash black jeans and a plain white shirt.

'Coffee Jane?' Alec looked at me curiously as he spoke.

'Nope' I poked the _P _with my lips as I spoke, 'What's amused you?' Alec and Demetri exchanged looks before Alec just shrugged at me, picking up his mug.

'Nothing'

'No what is it?' I looked over at Demetri, who made a point of not giving me eye contact as I spoke. His obvious ignorance, caused me to move my hand and clip Demetri around the back of the head.

'Hey!' He sat up quickly in protest 'Bully'

'Then what's going on?' I was getting slightly annoyed, but then I wasn't in the best of moods anyway today so far and their obvious way of them trying to wind me up, wasn't helping matters.

'Fine!' Demetri finally snapped, but he had a smile on his lips as he did so, before getting up and leaving the kitchen. I looked instantly over at Alec across the table, who dipped his head and finished off his bowl of cereal.

Finally Demetri came back and retook his place beside me. Placing a small pink bag on the table, as I looked to him slightly confused. But he just sat back and folded his arms over his chest.

'Look in the bag' he motioned his head to the bag on the table.

'Why? What's in it? If it's a spider, I am going to kill you both' both of them laughed at the thought. The amount of pranks they both have played on me over the years, it was still a wonder as to why they both were still allowed to live.

'Please Jane' Demetri curbed his laughter and looked at me sincerely, as I picked up the small bag and pulled out a a square velvet box. I looked at both the boys curiously, but they both exchanged amused looks, but never said a word to me. Slowly and cautiously I opened the box. Thinking that one of them had ridged it to have something jump out at me.

But nothing did as in the centre of the ring box was a solid link chain bracelet, with a large clasp holding it together. There were already four charms on it, one was a solid bodied spider, and the other three with solid single letters, J, D and A. Looking up from the box and to the boys.

'What's this for?'

'Well' Demetri cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. 'Alec and myself thought, since we are going to be living together for the next four years, and we are going to end up upsetting you -alot- in that time...' Alec pipped in.

'Not intentionally of course, well the pranks will be intentional, but... you know' he shrugged at me, allowing Demetri to finish.

'We thought that we will gift you with this apology charm bracelet and every time we fuck up, we will add another charm to it, as a way of an apology' he smiled sincerely at me, as he took the box from me and pulled he bracelet from the black velvet covered pad.

'So it's more of a Demetri and Alec have fucked up bracelet?'

'Exactly' Alec replied before laughing. I held my wrist out for Demetri as he linked it around my left wrist and did up the clasp.

'Well we bought it with all our initials on it, but Alec had to buy the spider charm last night, well...' I raised my hand quickly to silence Demetri, as a shudder ran through me. Yesterday morning, they both thought it was a wise idea to put a plastic spider in the shower. I believe I cried hysterically from it to the point not even those two found it funny any more.

'Thank you, to you both, but...' I looked between them 'You boys are gonna fuck up a lot over the next few years, that I will need a few more bracelets' I winked at them before standing from my seat. It was time to go as I headed from the kitchen. They both laughed and commented on how correct I was.

Grabbing my bag from by the front door and the keys to my car. It was my nominated day to drive us all to campus, as I headed out of the door, with both of the boys close behind me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't bricking my first day. I didn't make friends easily, I was too guarded. It had always been Alec, Demetri and myself growing up, I didn't need anyone else. But now, I had no choice but to make it on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Getting out of the car and closing the drivers door with a little force. I had learnt a long time ago how to block both Alec and Demetri out when having to be in a tight space with them. They both were back seat drivers. Always making sexist female driver jokes. I had come close a few times to stopping the car and telling them to walk the rest of the way. But they would only try and make my life a little more hell than usual.

Don't get me wrong, when it was just Alec and myself, we got on fine, same with Demetri and myself. But when those two of them get put together, they became insufferable lately. They both thought they were funny. When they clearly weren't.

'Ooooh is it your time of the month Jane?' Demetri piped up once I had slammed the car door and I darted him a look that could kill if it could. Alec quickly moved to Demetri's side, mumbling not as quietly as he thought into Demetri's ear.

'…. car charm?'

'Car charm' Demetri laughed, which caused Alec to laugh also. I didn't find it funny. I found them both irritating right now. Maybe I had lost my sense of humour over the holiday, or I truly was stressed out about being in over my head with these courses than I first thought.

So now as I stormed off, flinging my rucksack onto my shoulder I headed for the main entrance to the building I was in for my first class. Both Alec and Demetri were in a different class, on a different part of campus, so I didn't have to see either of them until either lunch or to drive them home. I didn't hear the entire conversation, but I heard Demetri behind me.

'…... I will catch you up...' hearing his footsteps quicken behind me, I kept my gaze forward, gripping my hand into the strap of my rucksack '….. Jane, wait up a minute' I took in a deep breath before stopping and turning to look at him.

'What Demetri, I am going to be late' watching Alec walk off in the direction of his next class, just as Demetri came to a stop beside me.

'I am sorry Jane' he smiled a little at me, as I glanced up at Demetri.

'No you aren't Demetri' I went to turn when I felt his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look back at him.

'Yes, I am sorry Jane, we were only messing around, we didn't think it would upset you' I shrugged my shoulder from Demetri's grasp.

'You went too far, you both always go too far' listening to Demetri sigh as his face wrinkled up in a frown, as he looked around the lot, before looking back to me.

'Again, I am sorry' his shoulders slumped 'You have changed Jane, you used to be one of us, but now, it's like you don't want us around...' he paused as he dared to finished his sentence '…. or is it me you don't want around?'

'Why would it be you?' I quirked a brow at him. I knew what was coming. I didn't want him to go there, but he was going to go there.

'You know why Jane' I shook my head at him.

'It's not that Demetri, we both agreed it was a mistake' I went to turn again, I was going to be late and Demetri was purposely making me late and once again he stopped me.

'Then tell me what it is Jane, what's changed?' he looked down at me clearly worried and concerned. But I wasn't going to admit what was troubling me. I would never admit to Demetri or Alec how weak I was and admitting that I was scared about failing mine and Alec's parents was not an option.

'It's nothing Demetri, please, drop it?' I was all but pleading with him now 'Please?'

'Okay, fine' Demetri shook his head at me, 'just lose the attitude by tonight, I want my best friend back, not the miserable bitch she has turned into' my mouth fell open at Demetri's words, as I watched him walk away. I was used to the teasing and the taunts from my brother and him, but never had he spoken to me like that.

Maybe I was being a miserable bitch, maybe all this was my fault. I wasn't the girl I used to be and that was the problem. I had been taking it out on the boys and it was wrong of me.

'Excuse me' came a voice from behind me as I turned around quickly.

'Yes?' looking over the man before me, it was obvious he was trying to stand out. Mostly everyone at the university was dressed smartly. Well formal causal. All in trousers and smart shirts, with no ties. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black zip up jacket, that was done all the way to the top and trainers. I thought I was being rebellious, but he clearly didn't desire to fit in.

His skin was of a dark olive complexion. A lot like Demetri's, but darker. His eyes were a deep greenish brown, and his jet black hair was cut quite short. What little hair he did have was gelled up into small spikes. He was roughly around my age, but I was never good at getting that right.

'Apologises for intruding but I could not help but overhear your conversation' he spoke English really well, but it was clear it was not his first language. I tried to place the dialect, but I just couldn't .

I was quite taken back by him. He was quite mesmerizing. But I felt out of place him overhearing a conversation that I would like to have called of a private nature. But it was spoken in front of everyone within ear shot, so I couldn't blame him. Raising my hand I dismissed it.

'It's fine, usual friend banter' I forced a smile, not wishing to divulge much to a complete stranger, no matter how captivating he seemed.

'Well, needless to say, you seemed upset and I didn't approve of his language' I stood my ground.

'I said, it's fine, we have been friends a long time' rolling my eyes at this stranger.

'Then I apologise and will not keep you' nodding my head once, I walked away from him and finally into the building, heading towards my class. I now felt even worse than I did before hand. This guy was only making sure I was okay and I had acted rudely.

I made it a point that I would try and track him down later and apologise for my behaviour. It was bad enough my bad mood was effecting Alec and Demetri, without me taking it out on complete strangers who were only trying to help.

Stopping in my tracks I glanced around the busy hallway, trying to see if I could see him, but there were too many people and I couldn't see him. I always had social issues and even now I wasn't doing well with it. Finally letting out a sigh, I headed for my World Politics class, this was the subject I was scared of taking. I actually knew nothing about politics, which didn't go well for my main major.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Stepping into the word politics class room and breathing a sigh of relief. The room was busy, but I didn't appear to be late. So looking around the room, searching for a seat, I made my way over to the steps and walked up three rows. The room was laid out like a cinema theatre with long bench desks in front of the chairs.

Moving along the row to the very end, so I would only have to sit next to one person and the wall blocked my other side, I took my seat and placed my bag on the desk. Instantly I rested my forehead onto the wooden surface and closed my eyes.

My mind was reeling over my conversation with Demetri. I had been so wrapped up on not disappointing my parents, that I hadn't taken anyone else's feelings into consideration with my behaviour and I felt bad for that.

Demetri was one of my closest friends, I've known him since as long as I could remember and I had a lot of apologing later when I got home. He was right, I wasn't treating him or Alec nicely lately and that all stemmed from the pressure my parents put on me. No excuse, but it's the truth.

My parents always favoured Alec, they claimed not to, but they did. Alec could do as he wished and still get straight A's. I never once saw Alec revise or study for anything and he still passed.

I, on the other hand had to work damn hard to pass everything. We were twins and I was older than him by five minutes, but I was still not as bright as he was. He crawled, walked and talked before I did and my parents do enjoy bringing that up whenever they feel like a sly dig. Alec never treated me differently. He didn't care, I was his sister and that was all that mattered. But to our parents, I just wasn't good enough.

Well I say our parents, but actually it was more our mother. I would always be my father's princess, who could do no wrong. If I failed, I failed, to him it wasn't the end of the world. But to my mother you would think hell had frozen over. Letting out a sigh, I didn't need to be thinking about this on my first day. I had four years to fail at this.

Lifting my head slightly and then letting it drop to the hard wood, my face creased up as a slight discomfort throb against my forehead.

'Oww...' I murmured like a petulant child, followed by a humoured laugh, before raising my head to do it again. I don't know why I felt the need to keep smacking my head so immaturely. Maybe because I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and that when I sat up I wasn't sat here naked before my peers.

But my plans of smacking my head again so immaturely were prevented, as I went to hit my head again. But as I was about to hit the table, expecting the solid hard wood to come in contact with my delicate skin and feel the same discomfort as I had before, I was mistaken, as my head hit a soft and warm surface.

It took a moment to register that someone had taken a seat beside me. I don't know how long they had been sat there, witnessing me make a complete ass of myself, and why they felt the need to protect me from doing it again. My body stiffened and tense, as I cleared my throat and slowly raised my head, noticing the hand, palm up on the desk.

'I really wish you wouldn't do that' came the same polite voice I had heard a few minutes ago, as I slowly turned my head to look at him. Horror and confusion, with a hint of humiliation must have read on my face, as I could already feel my cheeks hotting up from embarrassment of being caught.

Forcing a slight smile as I shifted awkwardly in my seat, but my gaze never left his facial expression, as he removed his hand from the desk and looked straight a head down to the main desk before the white board and projector. Neither us said anything more, as the professor introduced himself to the class.

'Good morning everyone, can you please all find a seat' hearing the professor cough to clear his throat, I pulled my gaze away from the guy sat beside me. There was something about him, that I just could not place. I had a feeling I knew him from somewhere else, but not from earlier today. Shrugging my shoulders before slumping them, I pulled my notebook and pen from my bag and tried to not keep staring at the man beside me.

'I am Professor Jonathan Wilkes and welcome to World Politics'

The entire room feel into complete silence now, as I caved instantly and glanced over at the guy beside me. I was eighteen, was that too old now to be passing notes around? Not knowing his name was driving me insane. But I caught a glimpse of a smirk playing on his lips, before he ducked his head and began to write something in his note book.

Wrinkling up my nose, watching him write for a moment, I realised I really should be listening to what was being said, so I snapped my attention back to the professor, trying to block out the guy beside me. But not knowing who he was kept drawing me back, to the point I was tempted to bash my head so immaturely against the wall.

But just as I found a spot on the wall that look like it would give my brain a good fight, I felt my hand nudge against the table, as I snapped my head back to the guy beside me. I raised a brow at him, but his attention was back on the professor, as if he hadn't nudged me at all. But just as I was about to roll my eyes, he shifted his notebook a little closer towards me.

Glancing to him before down at the notebook, and in his exceptionally neat writing, that looked like he had taken professional handwriting lessons, was scrawled a message.

_Did you know, it was rude to stare so obviously at someone?_

Looking up at him and raising a brow once more, I picked up my pen. It was at times like this I liked being left handed, as I wrote quickly underneath his own handwriting.

_At least I am not hiding the fact then, besides it's even ruder to not introduce yourself properly._

Watching the corner of his lips tug into a smile, as he wrote back.

_My apologises ma'am, I am Benjamin_

_Nice to meet you Benjamin, can I ask a quick question?_

_Of course_

_Do you know how childish this is writing notes in class?_

_I do, it is just as childish as you bashing your head against the desk, but you didn't see me complaining._

_Touché_

_Would you mind me asking of your name? Or should a gentleman never ask until the lady is ready?_

I raised an eyebrow at him at his seemingly innocent words, but I was unsure if he was being condescending or not through text.

_Jane_

_Nice to meet you Jane, now I shall stop being so, childish as you would say._

Reading the text on the page and glancing up at him, he pulled his note book back to the position directly in front of him. I bit down on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing and showing myself up in front of the room. But one thing was for certain, as I actually started paying attention to the rest of the lesson. I was actually going to enjoy my lessons having to sit next to him.

Next to...

….. Benjamin.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The next two hours of the lesson went by in a blur. I hadn't written anything and I was unsure if I was even listening. I got lost when the professor started on the European summits, to which I didn't know anything about them. Everyone's heads were ducked down and writing down everything that was spoken. But I didn't even attempt to catch up now.

A loud buzzer sounded and we were instantly dismissed, from the lesson, thankfully this was my only class this morning, my next one wasn't until after lunch, which was introduction to law, so I made a mental point to find the campus library and read up on as much as I could. When it came to my law classes, I wasn't worried. I knew enough about law and it's components to know I would pass them.

Packing up my note book, I glanced over to Benjamin, who was already stood up and flinging his bag over his shoulder and instantly walked down the row. Shaking my head as I watched him go down the steps towards the main door, I got up myself and headed in the same direction. I wasn't surprised that he didn't talk to me. The last time he did, I all but bit his head off.

But every time I tried to push Benjamin out of my mind, he kept coming back into it. But as I entered into the hallway, he was no where to be seen. Like he had just vanished. I still wanted to vocally apologise to him, but it seemed I would have to wait until the next World Politics class to be able to do it.

Letting out a huffed sigh, I headed in the direction of the university library, which was up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. As I walked I pulled out my mobile and bought up Demetri's number, composing a text messages.

_'I'm sorry Dem, I think I need an attitude adjustment, forgive me? J x' _

Pressing send I slipped my mobile back into my jeans pocket and made my way through the crowd of people that were cluttering up the hallway to get to their next assigned course, I headed up the stair case to the first floor of the university. I had heard that their library took up an entire floor and as I reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the large pane glass doors, I wasn't wrong. The room was huge.

On the left wall there were rows and rows of library stacks, the shelves went from ceiling high to the floor and everything was encased with books on every subject imaginable. Clearing my throat I walked down past each column, looking for the political section, which was near the end, where there were rows of computers neatly lined up into three rows, there were around thirty computers in total in this room.

Heading down the thin narrow walk away of the section I required, I lifted my hand to scan over the book spines to look for what I was after. Everything was neat and in alphabetical order, so it didn't take long to find the book I was after.

'Governmental Summits' I muttered aloud as I pulled it from the shelf and headed back down the walk away. The library was virtually empty at the moment, as I choose a table near the long pane window that looked out over the car park and sat down, placing my bag on the floor, I pulled my note book out and pen, before opening the large book.

Taking in a deep breath, I scanned my eyes over the indexing looking for what the Professor was talking about in class, and flicking straight to that page. I began to read through it, making key notes on the pad that I thought were relevant to look up later on my laptop once I got home.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I put down my pen and pulled it from my pocket and opened the text message. It was from Demetri.

_'Don't I always? Speak to you later x'_

Sighing softly, that wasn't the reply I was hoping for, I knew Demetri he was still angry or upset with me, hence his short reply and not actually forgiving me. Deciding to leave it, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and went to pick up my pen, when I was distracted once more.

'Excuse me Jane, would you mind if I sat here?' I looked up instantly, but I knew who it was, his soft musical voice I couldn't mistaken. He had a sweet charm about him. He had been bought up clearly with strict manners and high morals, as I nodded once, moving the large book to in front of me to make space.

The library was close to being deserted if it wasn't for three girls on the computers on the other side of the room and an oddly placed guy near the door of the library, he stood up against the wall, looking quite shifty. I shook my head and looked away from him. But I couldn't help but wonder why did Benjamin choose or want to sit next to me, when he clearly didn't have to.

'Of course Benjamin' he pulled out the chair and sat down, resting his backpack on the table.

'Please call me Ben' smiling a little as I nodded at him, I twisted in my seat to look at him fully, as he pulled out his own books.

'I want to apologise for earlier, it was rude of me to have snapped like I did' he didn't look at me, as he searched his bag for something.

'There is no need for apologises, I could see you were clearly upset by the encounter with your friend and I should not have intruded' finally he put his bag on the floor and looked at me.

'Either way, I am still sorry' I wrinkled up my nose, creasing my brow 'And I'm sorry for calling you a child' Benjamin laughed and shook his head.

'I thought nothing of it, I actually found it amusing' I nodded my head, smiling a little brighter now, at his easy way of calming me from my stressed situation.

'Can we start over?' he looked at me, as if he was going to protest 'Please?' he nodded once and turned in his chair a little to look at me full on.

'Hello, I'm Benjamin, but everyone calls me Ben, it's nice to meet you' he held out his hand, as I held back a laugh, but had an amused smile tugging at the edge of my lips, as I took his hand and shook it.

'I'm Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you Ben' this all seemed quite cheesy, but I wasn't complaining. I should have let go of his hand a lot sooner than I did, but he had now captivated me in his charm, that I even forgot who and where I was. Benjamin cleared his throat and pulled his hand back.

'The pleasure is all mine Jane' he turned in his seat once more and opened up his books. I looked at him curiously for a moment, wondering if I dared ask him questions. But what was the worst he could do? Not answer?

'Erm... I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your heritage from?' I twitched my lips to the side. Not wanting to offend him. For all I knew he could have been born and raised in England, but there was something about him that suggested that was not the case, as he cleared his throat and shifted a little awkwardly in his seat, before turning his head in my direction.

'Egypt' he said plainly, as his eyes darted to the strange man near the doorway, before back to me, but I thought nothing of that reaction from Benjamin as I turned away from him and nodded my head once, before burying my head into the book before me. I didn't want to pry into his life. If Benjamin willingly gave up the information, then that was one thing, but I wouldn't ask questions until then. So now as we sat in silence, we both got on with what we had set out to do in our free session.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

We had sat in silence for the past hour, I couldn't help shift awkwardly in my seat regularly. There was something about him that I recognised but couldn't quite place and it didn't help that the man at the door kept staring at us either, that made me more uncomfortable than sitting so close to Benjamin and resisting the urge to talk to him. Which was really a good thing. I would have only been a blubbering fool any way.

Letting out a sigh, I closed the library book, I had done all I could do today, so picking up my bag from the floor and placing it on the table, I slid the book from the table and got up from my seat, walking away towards the book stacks. I did everything in my will power to not look back at Benjamin, as I replaced the book on it's shelf and rested back against the bookcase, closing my eyes, as I tried to compose myself.

I wasn't a weak person, I was only weak when it came to my parents. I learned a long time ago that I had to be strong and independent, especially with Demetri and Alec always trying to wind me up. I had to be thick skinned. But I didn't like being ignored, especially when Benjamin had chosen twice to sit near me and then just blank me. I didn't like games or being toyed with.

Puffing out my cheeks, as my eyes fluttered open, I pushed from the bookcase and headed down the narrow gangway back towards the table, before suddenly stopping at the end. Seeing Benjamin still sat at the table, but the creepy guy that was stood by the door, was now crouched down beside Benjamin and they were talking to each other in Arabic. I couldn't speak Arabic, so I didn't know what they were saying to each other, but I thought it was weird.

Hovering at the end of the shelves, hidden from their view, I watched the man get up from his crouched position. He was dressed in a smart black suit, black tie and white shirt. Everything about him was perfect, not a wrinkle or hair out of place. He held himself professionally. My brow furrowed, as I kept my eyes on him before he disappeared out of the door.

Darting my eyes back to Benjamin, he had ducked his head once more and continued to write in his notebook. Shaking my head, trying to clear my head of the weird going on that just happened, I smoothed down my shirt and headed back to the table. But I didn't sit down, as I unzipped my bag and began to pack my things away. I never looked at Benjamin as I did so.

'Lunch?' my head snapped up hearing his voice, as I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. Benjamin was now looking at me with his mesmerizing murky green eyes, there was a slight hint of a smile on his lips, as my head tilted at him.

'Excuse me?' my tone was slightly harsh, he was clearly toying with me and I was not going to let him do it.

'Apologises, let me start again' he picked up his bag from the floor and placed it onto the desk before rising from his chair 'Would you care to join me for lunch?' I rolled my eyes at him, before stuffing everything into my bag and zipping it up.

'I don't think so' I flung my bag onto my shoulder, and hooked my hand under the strap to hold it, still looking at Benjamin as he nodded once at me, before packing his things.

'Do you have other plans?'

'Well... no I don't'

'Meeting your _friend_ from earlier?' I didn't like the way he said 'friend' it like he was insinuating something, so I shook my head at him, not wanting to get into this. Benjamin wouldn't give me full answers, so I would give him the same courtesy.

'No'

'Okay Jane' he did up his bag and put it onto his shoulder before looking at me 'I can clearly see I have upset you in some way and I apologise'

'You haven't upset me' my tone was still emotionless, I wasn't upset with him. But he had more mood swings than a girl did in the few hours I had known him.

'Then may I ask what is wrong?'

'Well you have completely ignored me for the past hour and gave me snappy answers' I shook my head at him 'not sure I can handle spending lunch with you and putting myself through the mental torture willingly' I went to move away from the table.

'Well if you didn't think note passing was childish, then I would have sent you one' turning to look at him raising an eyebrow at him.

'And why can you not talk to me properly? Like a normal person'

'It's complicated'

'That's not a reason or an excuse Benjamin' he nodded once at me, before turning his gaze out of the window. I waited for a minute for him to say something, but he never, so I turned once more and headed to the door, but his voice made me stop at the door and look back at him.

'Then give me your lunch hour to make up for my behaviour this morning?' how could I refuse that? How could I deny him an hour of my time and if he carried on with the silent treatment, then that would be it.

'Fine, you have an hour, that's it, I got class this afternoon' the smile widened on his lips, as Benjamin made his way over to me and opened the door instantly.

'So have I Miss Jane' he gestured for me to go 'Ladies first' shaking my head, as a smile appeared. He had won me over so quickly, as I stepped from the library and we headed down the stairs.

'Not on campus and I am driving' I didn't want to risk running into Alec and Demetri and put up with their childish behaviour. I was giving Benjamin time to explain himself and what was so complicated about not wanting to talk.

'Then lead the way Jane' Benjamin walked closely beside me, that as we walked along the main hall, our hands kept knocking against each other, so I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed outside with him. I had one hour with Benjamin. I had never let things bother me, if someone never wanted to talk to me, I never actually cared. So why did the situation with him matter?

I didn't understand what was going on, there was just a part of me that wanted to get to know him. To everything he was willing to tell me and that scared me a little. I had only known him a few hours and I didn't want to be out of his presence. I usually preferred my own space, but not today.


End file.
